


Short and sweet

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Astral Projection, F/M, Fluff, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: The winds of change have stirred the living and dead. They move hearts closer, and one falls in too far.





	

This case was worse than any other. Mai had collapsed with several lacerations and a few cracked ribs. Naru had come back from England months ago and this was their first official case. Mai had been telling her boss that something had to be wrong, her heart felt weird.   
He pushed it off as her pining over him again, yet when Mai was yanked away from him by an unseen force his mind changed pretty quickly.

"Mai?" He reached out over the wires that crisscrossed her body. The digits trembled, Mai was still asleep how long could she be out it had been days.

Mai was facing a darkness and a large problem, she couldn't get out or wake up. She heard a weird buzzing and it was starting to annoy her. "Hey? Naru? Gene?" She called out like this for days but they never answered the buzzing got loud enough it was beginning to hurt.

A feeling consumed Mai as she was wrenched from her own mind and up through the astral planes until a familiar smile held her dizzy vision.  
"Gene?"

His smile softened from excited almost to sad. "Listen Mai, this is important."

His soft spoken words held her full attention. "Hmm?"

"You are in a very deep sleep, during the recent attack your powers dragged you into your own body. Im not aure how to wake you."

She sighed as he placed a hand on her cheek. "That buzzing is annoying.." she heard it and glared around them snapping from her eerie calm.

"That's your powers sending pulses to your heart keeping you alive yet essentially brain dead."

"Can it stop? If it does will I be okay?" She didn't want to go back not since she had him.

"I don't know, you could have fried an internal organ.."

"I didn't even know my powers could do that." She nuzzled his hand, falling back into her eerie calm demeanor. "It's so weird here suddenly."

"Your starting to worry me Mai, shouldn't you be fighting for your life? I wanted you to live so badly, is it okay to be selfish?"

"What's keeping you here Gene?" She mummers into his wrist.

"I'm waiting on you and Noll to get here." 

"I'm staying." With that, she growled out a hiss of pain as something inside her snapped at that sentence and her soul felt so much lighter.

"Mai, no." He shook her before nearly pushing her off her feet. "Noll needs you idiot! You cant leave him alone like I did, they can replace organs and there's a very low chance of brain damage Mai! I love you, and I love to see Noll happy. Mai go back!"

"But.."

Far off voices and panic flooded their space, and the usual black ripped itself apart to reveal Mai with dark purple lips on the hospital bed. Naru was not as calm as usual, tears drew down his cheeks and blood dripped from his lip as if he bit it. Lin was holding Naru back, and objects were hovering around. "Mai.."

 

"Noll, control yourself."

"She's dying Lin, over a few damn broken bones?!" His calm was broken.

"No, they cant find the reason, maybe she's in a dream?" 

Naru trembled. "I'm not blind, she's not in that..body anymore." He turned to face Lin. "There's no link, no spiritual tether."

Suddenly all hell broke loose as nurses rushed in, pushing Naru and Lin against the wall. It seems the monitor has stopped.

That's when Naru lost it.

The scene returned to black after a bright flash of green. "What the hell?" Mai tipped her head in fear. What had he done? What had she done?

A shimmer off to the left drew Gene's unbridled fear, and anger. "NARU NO. HELL NO."

Naru, the real Naru stood beside Gene and Mai. "Where the hell am I?"

Gene groaned, collapsing on what could have been the floor. "You are dead Noll, what'd you do?"

Naru frowned when he saw Mai. "Its only for a few seconds Gene. Mai, go back before this sedative wears off and I will be forced back."

Mai looked at him. "Naru, I can't.."

"Like hell you can't what now? Is it really him? Has it always been Gene?"

The male in question chuckled. "Shes not that stupid noll."

"I..I saw it, the green of when someone dies." she sighed.

"So what? I saw it as well when Lin administered the drug to stop my heart. Im risking everything Mai even my life, my mind, my soul."

She glanced at Gene. "He can't keep waiting on us."

Gene sighed. "I'll throw her back Noll, please keep her alive."

"No! This is the only chance you have until we actually die. We don't know the extent of my damages or how to keep my abilities under check!" She glared at the both before she faded in a sudden spark of gold.

"I will explain it to her later, I know you have come to love here as I do Noll."

"Don't assume stupid medium." He glared.

"I know, I didn't assume idiotic scientist. Make her happy for me." With that Naru was drawn away in a flash of blue.

"Be happy you two."


End file.
